1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel positioning mechanism, and more particularly, to a panel positioning mechanism with different positioning modes and a displaying device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pivoting mechanism of a common electronic device, such as a supporting module of a notebook computer or a tablet computer, may be of many types, like a continuous pivoting mechanism, a locking pivoting mechanism, and a spindle pivoting mechanism, disposed between an upper casing and a lower casing for adjusting a view angle of the upper casing relative to the lower casing. Generally, movement between a driving component and a passive component of the spindle pivoting mechanism delay easily, so that the spindle pivoting mechanism idles running. The manufacturing cost of the spindle pivoting mechanism is expensive and is unsuitable for popular application. The locking pivoting mechanism merely rotates the upper casing relative to the lower casing at predetermined angles, and the displaying panel can not be adjusted at the preferable view angle according to user's demand. The locking pivoting mechanism is more expensive than the spindle pivoting mechanism, and is unsuitable to be a consumer electronic product. Although the manufacturing cost of the continuous pivoting mechanism is cheaper than the locking pivoting mechanism and the spindle pivoting mechanism, pivoting ranges and functions of the continuous pivoting mechanism, the locking pivoting mechanism and the spindle pivoting mechanism are different. Thus, design of an innovating pivoting mechanism of mixing advantages of the above-said pivoting mechanisms is an important issue of the mechanism industry.